Thermostability of proteins, especially enzymes, is very important in industrial applications that involve high temperature processes. Three generic approaches have been taken to make proteins more stable under high temperature conditions: (1) screening naturally-occurring proteins with thermostable properties; (2) using molecular biology techniques to modify, and thus improve the thermostability of, natural proteins; and (3) employing additives to protect proteins from high temperatures.